


Museum Trip

by parkersharthook



Series: tom holland fics [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blurb, F/M, Fluff, like super short and cute, little fluffy piece, museum date bc tom is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: You and Tom take a little museum trip.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader
Series: tom holland fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746040
Kudos: 15





	Museum Trip

“you’re not even looking at the stuff!” you whine slightly, nudging Tom as you turned to go down another hallway.

“I don’t need too when you’re here in front of me.” Tom said softly while tugging your hand into his. You rolled your eyes heavily as tugged him towards the Egyptian wing.

“These are my favorite.” You whispered, mostly to yourself, as you came across the beautifully carved and painted sarcophaguses. You walked closer to the case, careful not to touch glass - you really didn’t want to set off the alarm _again_. You smiled as you studied the curved, elegant lines and somehow still vibrant colors.

You looked over your shoulder to see Tom staring at you with a loving expression. He leaned forward and pressed a feather kiss to your temple. You fought off the blush, not wanting to bring attention to yourself in public.

“You’re cute.” He said with a small smile.

You scrunched your nose up and straightened your position, finally pulling your attention away from the Egyptian artifacts to your adorable boyfriend.

You stepped away from the case and into his space, “you’re cuter.”

He poked your nose with his finger, “I doubt it but whatever you say.”

You stepped away, pulling his hand into yours, intertwining your fingers. “thanks for taking me here today.”

“anything for you darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
